True Side
by Aquacat21
Summary: And here, you shall see Japan in a way many do not get to see. Rated k I guess. Reviews would be greatly appreciated if you were to read it. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Just the story. And the OC who's barely there. Ignore her.**

True Side

Okay, so everyone knows how Japan acts in front of other people. All calm, silent, and mature. But what if around people who are close to him he acts differently. Like, none of the personalities every other country knows. China knows. So does all of the Asian countries. So they're always so confused by how Japan acts in front of the others. No one else knows.

Well, no else but America.

Why wouldn't he? They've grown close as friends. Besides, America does protect Japan with his military after all of the Japanese military was dispersed. They're alliance has gotten stronger and is one of America's strongest and best alliance- aside from the English of course. Same on Japan's side- but America is his nest alliance there could be.

In this story I'll show you the first time America gets to see Japan's true and funner side- I meant more fun. So, let's begin:

It's a normal day on both of their parts. America is sitting boredly watching TV with Tony beside him. And Japan is cleaning his house- getting ready to go to America's house to visit him. But we'll be focusing on America's day this time.

So, like I said, America and Tony have nothing to do so they're watching the TV rather uninterested. There were some pretty good movies on the television, but America had already seen everything. Like, _The Avengers, _or, _Poltergeist. _So, he settles on watching his favorite episode of _Doctor Who, Doomsday._

America shifts, watching as Rose speak to the Daleks with Mickey watching from the background. He loves this episode as much as his fangirls- which makes sense. But, just like any one of them, he cries everytime he watches it, crying when (spoiler)Rose is sent to the other dimension.

He jumps when there's a knock at the door. He sighs, pulls his hair back(he hadn't brushed it, who cares?) and stands. "Yes?" he said, opening the door. His eyes widen when he sees a bright eyed Japan. "Japan? Are you okay? You're smiling."

Japan laughs, surprising America. His laugh is bright and loud- one America never heard. "Yes, I'm fine. Arigato for asking, Amerika-Kun." His voice is louder than usual and his smile is big. "'Can I come in?"

"Uh… sure?" America replied uncertain. "What's that you got ther-" he's cut off as arms fly around his waist. A willing hug, given to him by Japan. Japan. "Uh.. dude?!"

Japan laughs again, stepping back a little bit. "あなたはとても面白い、アメリカだ"

He then steps around America into his house.

Still astonished, America follows.

"Okay, so I got this awesome new movie I was wanting to watch with you!" Japan nearly yelled, shocking the American. Down the hallway, there's a loud thud. Japan and America look down it to see a brunette with green eyes sticking her head from a door.

"What the heck are ya'll doing?" her voice has a 'Texan accent'(I don't hear an accent). "Japan? Was that you?"

"It's okay, Texas," America said waving her off. Then he stops and looks at the ground. "I think."

One of Texas' eyebrows lift but she shrugs and pulls her head back in, shutting the door and going back to whatever Texans do.

"So, Japan, what the heck?" America looked at Japan, questioning him.

Japan looks at him in confusion and bursts out laughing. For the third time. "I forgot!" Japan said between his loud… cackles? "I didn't tell you." He straightens and places his normal serious face back on. "This is the Japan you know. But actually, I am loud and funny. Ask China. Oh, and don't tell anyone!"

Then Japan pushes him back onto a couch and turns the TV on.

America grins, finally processing what Japan had said.

Oh, this is gonna be loads of fun.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. Totally random. But, I couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here we are. And if there's anyone wondering about the **_**Savages, **_**don't worry. I'm gonna post a chapter every week or so. **

**And Texas you're probably wondering about now. She's an OC of mine which ya'll might see quite a bit of if you read my stories. I was just sitting in history class one day and thought **_**Well, Texas was once a country. Now it's a state. So would that make her personified? **_**And thus, Helen the personification was born. You might also get random glimpses of a personified child of Hawaii, so be prepared.**

**Now, on to the actual story. It was just some random plot bunny. *sigh* Ah well.**

**Okay, bai~! **


End file.
